Felicia Ming
Felicia Ming è stata una wrestler statunitense che ha lottato nel circuito di FreeFederation Biografia Felicia Ming nasce a Chinatown da padre cinese e madre statunitense. Passa la sua infanzia a imparare a suonare il koto e a ricamare, sola con i suoi fratelli, l'unica femmina nella famiglia e anche la più piccola, costretta ogni giorno ad agghindarsi con vestiti di organza e qipao cinesi per mostrare a tutti la sua appartenenza orientale e per accalappiare un benestante orientale con cui convolare a nozze. A diciotto anni, stanca di quella vita, fugge per due settimane con un teppista appartenente alla banda rivale della sua famiglia, ma torna "pentita" dalla sua famiglia dopo che il teppista viene ucciso da suo fratello e al suo ritorno viene punita dal padre che la mette a lavorare nel ristorante cinese di famiglia. Tuttavia un giorno le cose cambiano drasticamente e in pochi minuti Ming scompare dal ristorante cinese. Quello che non molti sanno è che nei pochi minuti prima della sua "misteriosa scomparsa" al ristorante era entrato un uomo alto e biondo che subito ci aveva provato con lei: quell'uomo era King Lemmy, che le propose di andare con lui a far carriera nel wrestling. Ming non ci pensò su e accettò, fuggendo così dalla sua famiglia per la seconda volta. Suo padre la ritrova poi in un bar dove sta incitando Lemmy a "rompere il culo" a uno che l'ha importunata troppo e l'affronta mettendola davanti a una scelta: o la famiglia oppure King Lemmy. Stufa di tutti quei dettami, costretta a subire a casa, sceglie Lemmy, venendo così diseredata dalla sua dinastia e quella stessa sera si fidanza con Lemmy. Carriera nel wrestling Gli inizi a The Classic e Total Violance Qualche settimana dopo entrambi arrivano a The Classic, dove Ming non combatte nemmeno una volta, ma compare in un evento dal vivo assieme a Lemmy, finendo poi per litigarci e venire presa a schiaffi proprio da Lemmy. Dopo questa scena smette di seguire Lemmy dovunque e riceve così un contratto per Total Violence, che accetta subito. Lemmy lo scopre e non appena The Classic si fonde con Fight! viene licenziato, per poi venire assunto a Total Violence, così da poter seguire Felicia. A Total Violence Ming combatte soltanto una volta in una Rumble e appare solo in un evento dal vivo in cui annuncia il suo arrivo, ma dopodichè scompare dalle scene per diverso tempo. Nel frattempo rompe con Lemmy, che rimane a Total Violence, mentre lei decide improvvisamente di ritirarsi. Power Tuttavia un giorno Ming decide di rimettersi in gioco e decide di ricominciare da Power, un roster emergente. Qui si allea con The Big Machine, con cui comincia anche una relazione e una rincorsa ai titoli di coppia. Felicia e The Big Machina disputano un tag team match contro DelOrton e LF Ekinga, vincendolo grazie al tradimento di DelOrton nei confronti di Ekinga. A Power to the People, durante il match tra The Big Machine e John Pranzo, Ming distrae Pranzo baciandolo; tuttavia The Big Machine non la prende bene e i due cominciano a litigare, permettendo così a Pranzo di vincere il match. In seguito i due si riappacificano, mentre il match che avrebbero dovuto disputare contro Ekinga e Ozy Tocky, a causa del ritiro di Ekinga, si scinde in due match: The Big Machina contro Ozy Tocky e Felicia Ming contro Michelle McCool, una Diva da poco arrivata nel roster, che Ming iniziò a provocare. Tuttavia perde il match contro McCool, ma ciò nonostante continua a sbeffeggiarla e a provocarla, fino a sconfiggerla per sottomissione in un match ufficiale dopo averla fatta cedere alla Walls of Ming. Al termine del match inizia una rivalità con la neo-arrivata Mary Honey, che l'ha colpita mentre stava ancora celebrando la sua vittoria con una Tess-Shocker. A The Chamber of The Destiny viene nuovamente distratta da Mary Honey, permettendo a McCool di ottenere la vittoria in un triple threat match. Ciò porta a un match tra Ming e Honey con McCool come arbitro speciale: Ming riesce a vincere il match, nonostante l'arbitraggio imparziale di McCool nei suoi confronti. Hall of Immortals La rivalità tra Ming e McCool prosegue anche a Hall of Immortals, do ve instaura una collaborazione lavorativa con Dolph King, diventando dapprima la sua manager e in seguito la sua fidanzata a tutti gli effetti. Durante una puntata di Sunday Night Inferno viene contattata per partecipare a un Bikini Contest assieme alla stessa McCool e a Eve Torres, entrambe di Hall of Immortals. Tuttavia durante il Bikini Contest Queen Cornelia, un'altra Diva di Hall of Immortals, aggredisce il giudice della gara, ritenendo che abbia fatto dei favoritismi e tra le Diva di Camelot e le Diva di Hall of Immortals si scatena una rissa in cui Ming colpisce la campionessa di Camelot Alice Miles con la MingBreaker. A Colosseum, mentre Veronica Miller sta dando l'annuncio del titolo per le Diva di Hall of Immortals, che ora cambiano nome e si chiamano Valkyries, le Diva di Camelot arrivano e dichiarano battaglia alle Valkyries. Qualche giorno dopo Ming convoca Queen Cornelia, Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, Viola Kissinger, Lita, Lady Marmelada e Asuka in un bar per stringere un'alleanza. Nel primo girone delle qualificazioni per il Valkyries Championship batte Queen Cornelia, ma a Hell on Earth esegue male la MingBreaker e si infortuna a una gamba, permettendo così a Viola Kissinger di sottomettere McCool. Nel wrestling Mosse finali * Chinese Hell * Dominatrix Lock * MingBreaker * Walls of Ming Mosse caratteristiche * Crippler Crossface * Killswitch * Mingstunner Soprannomi * "The Chinese Dominatrix" * "The Chinese Hurricane" Musiche di ingresso * J-Pop Drop * My Love is a Revolver di Madonna * Next Big Thing * Princess of China dei Colplay ft. Rihanna Category:Divas Category:FF Wrestlers